Practical Magic
by XxNeONxX
Summary: do you believe in magic? chapter 6 is up!
1. prolouge

**PRACTICAL MAGIC**

**Prologue**

A long, long time ago when the world was young and magic and miracles were much more in use than they are now, lived a young girl.

But she was no ordinary girl.

She had a gift.

The gift of magic.

Magic which could vibrate the heart of anyone with nothing but a single look.

And this magic she passed on to the world in a new form.

Music.

She molded her magic into the delicate strings of a violin.

This violin then saw generations and generations of love and friendship until it incidentally landed into the hands of a young girl in her teens, who, right now, is really late for school.

And on her first day.

**.;.**

**Disclaimer**: i don't own anything. this idea is inspired a little from _" la cordo doro primo passo"_ it's a anime.

do you want me to go on?

what do you think about this story?

please give me ideas about your pairings etc. and i might write it accordingly.

p.s.: update might be slow.

till then, bye,

XxthewriterxX**  
><strong>


	2. boy meets girl

**PRACTICAL MAGIC**

**Chapter one**

_I wish I was at Hogwarts_, Gouenji thought as he lazily gazed out of the classroom window.

The sun was just coming up.

Birds chirped everywhere.

The dew drops shone like jewels on the football field, making it even more appealing.

_And_ he was stuck in class.

"Fubuyuki, Shirou"

"Yutta, Kidou"

"Raimon, Natsumi"

Their homeroom sensei chanted on the usual names for taking the attendance.

"Shuuya, Gouenji"

Gouenji nearly jumped with surprise.

"Present sensei" he shouted back, perhaps a little too loudly because the sensei looked up and gave him a questioning look before taking the next name.

Gouenji sighed and glanced back at the football field.

He smiled softly to himself.

_I'm never going to love anything more than football_, he thought.

"Imai, Yukira"

Gouenji snapped his attention back to the class on hearing an unfamiliar name.

"Present sensei!"

The classroom door flung open and a girl stood there, panting.

The girl had pale skin, set off by shiny, slightly curled black hair.

But what caught Gouenji's attention were her eyes.

She had the most unusual but pretty eyes he had ever seen.

They were green but almost grey.

"You're late, Yukira" the sensei scolded her.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" the girl apologized bowing in front of him.

The sensei sighed.

"It's okay since it's your first day" he said.

Then, he turned back to the class.

"Everyone, this is Yukira, our new transfer student. I hope you all make her feel welcome"

"Kira?" Kazemaru stood up suddenly.

"Kazemaru-kun?" the girl was shocked on seeing her old friend.

"You guys know each other?" Endou said, looking from Kira to Kazemaru and back again.

"Well, yes, we ran the finals of the cross country race against each other" Kazemaru replied.

"Go on, find yourself a seat" the sensei ushered Kira.

Kazemaru waved to her and pointed at an empty seat behind him.

The girl smiled gratefully at him and scrambled into the seat.

It was only when Kira looked at him that Gouenji realized that he had been staring at her.

Embarrassed, Gouenji tore his gaze away from her and spent the whole physics lecture wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

**.;.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself.**

**Thanks a lot to anyone who faved or alerted.**

**Special thanks to **_**Kazami Miyu**_** for the review.**

**Please please tell me that my character doesn't sound like a Mary-sue.**

**Really sorry if I make Gouenji Out of character.**

**Reviews would be appreciated especially if you spot grammar mistakes and stuff.**

**Till then, bye.**


	3. sparks fly

**PRACTICAL MAGIC**

**Chapter two**

"I can't believe we're now going to the same school!" Kazemaru said excitedly as everyone walked back home from school that day.

"Yeah, me neither" Kira said, smiling at the boy.

"Hey, Kira, what's in that bag?" Endou enquired curiously looking at a bag Kira held in her left hand.

"Uh, it's a violin" Kira replied.

"Wow, you can play the violin?" Endou asked.

"Well, a little" Kira said.

"You should consider joining the music club" Aki said.

"You have a music club?" Kira asked.

Aki nodded, "I play the piano, and I can take you to practice with me tomorrow"

Kira bit her lower lip nervously, "I don't know" she said, "I've never played for my school or anything"

"That's okay" Aki said, "think about it"

Kira nodded silently.

**.;.**

"Fetch!" Kira shouted at her pet dog, Bruno, later that evening while she was playing fetch with him in the backyard of her new house.

"Good boy" she said patting his head when he bought the Frisbee back.

The next time, she apparently threw it too high cause it flew all the way over to her neighbor's yard.

"Crap" she said.

Then, quietly jumping over, she made her way into the flower bed where the Frisbee lay.

"Are you trying to destroy my mom's petunias?"

Kira whirled around to see Gouenji standing there.

"Gouenji-kun?"

"Kira?"

"Yeah, uh, hi" Kira replied awkwardly, stepping out of the flowerbed.

"You're my new neighbor?" Gouenji asked in an amused voice, it was not everyday he met a girl standing in the flowerbed.

"I guess" Kira replied, giving him a big, fake cheesy grin.

That's when Kira noticed that Gouenji was still in his school uniform.

"Why've you coming back so late?" she asked him.

"I had to, uh, go to the hospital" Gouenji replied, the conversation was now starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Is anyone sick?" Kira asked, her voice had suddenly softened.

"Uh, well, my little sister" Gouenji replied, he was not looking at her but rather at the flowerbed.

"I hope she gets well soon" Kira said softly.

Gouenji just nodded.

"I should go" Kira said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Okay, bye"

"Later" she said, practically dashing out of the front gate.

_I was standing in his flowerbed, how lame could I possibly get?_ She thought as she sat down on her front porch, _and I destroyed his petunias. He probably hates me._

**.;.**

**Disclaimer: I can't own Inazuma eleven even if I want to. **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks a lot to **_**Dancing in the rain**_** for her wonderful review.**

**I'm used to thinking that longer chapters bore the readers, but I'll try making the next one a little longer.**

**And much more related to the story because this one probably sounds like a filler.**

**Till then,**

**Bye.**


	4. tough love

**Practical magic**

**Chapter three**

"Gouenji-kun!" Gouenji heard someone shout his name just as he stepped out of the school gate.

He turned around to see Kira running up to him.

"Hey" he greeted the girl.

"Hi" Kira said, "are you going to the hospital?"

"Well, yeah" Gouenji replied.

"Can I go with you?"

"Huh? Why?" Gouenji asked a little taken aback by her request.

"Uh, I've to pick up some meds for my mom, so I thought that maybe we could go together" the girl replied in a rush.

"Okay"

"Okay?" Kira asked, surprised that he had agreed.

"Yeah, sure"

**.;.**

"Thanks for waiting" Kira said to Gouenji as she carefully put the pills in her bag pack.

"Now let's go meet Yuka" she added.

"You really want to meet her?" Gouenji asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Kira said.

Gouenji shrugged, "no, uh, never mind, this way"

He quietly led her to the ICU section.

"The ICU?" Kira asked Gouenji as he opened the door for her, "you never told me she was that serious"

"The docs won't call it a coma, just, extended sleep, you know" Gouenji said quietly.

Kira nodded, knowing not to push the delicate matter, she went and sat near Yuka.

"Hey beautiful," she whispered, "when are you going to wake up so I can spoil you?"

Kira looked up to see Gouenji looking out of the window.

Dark clouds had rolled in and rain was starting to drizzle upon the city.

Kira glanced back at Yuka.

_I have to help her_, she thought,

She knew she could, but the price to be paid- she couldn't do that to Gouenji.

Kira shook her head,_ a life for a heart_. But she had to help Yuka.

Slowly, she pulled out the violin from her bag.

The cold silence of the hospital was suddenly broken by a soft musical note.

"Kira-"Gouenji said, turning back from the window, nut she had already started playing.

And for a while he felt as if a ray of light had pierced through the dark clouds and entered the room.

The girl finished playing the song and opened her eyes.

"What are you-" Gouenji started but was cut off by a soft sleepy voice.

"Gouenji?"

He turned around to see Yuka sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes.

She smiled at him and said, "Did I oversleep?"

**.;.**

Kira sat quietly by the door of Yuka's room while Gouenji ran to fetch the doctors and called his mom.

"It's magic isn't it?" he asked Kira when he finally put away his cell phone, "that violin of yours?"

"Yes, you can say so" Kira replied softly.

"Thank you" Gouenji said.

"It was nothing" Kira said, looking at her shoes.

Even though Gouenji thought she had done him a favor, she had, in fact also made him fall in love with her.

**.;.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself.**

**A/N: jeez, what a cheesy chapter, I don't even know what was going through my head. **

**So, I altered the story a bit, if Kira does anyone a favor by using the magic in her violin, the guy falls in love with her, even if it's against his will.**

**Reviews would really be appreciated.**


	5. ice princess

**Practical magic**

**Chapter four**

"So, what's the problem?" Kazemaru asked Kira as they walked to school together the next day and Kira had just told him what had happened the previous day at the hospital.

"I mean, you like him too, don't you?" Kazemaru added.

"Yes," Kira replied as color flooded her cheeks, "but I want him to love me with his own free will, not because he's under some stupid spell"

"Okay, I get it" Kazemaru said, nodding slowly, "isn't there any way to break the spell?"

The girl shook her head, "not that I know of"

"So what do we do?" Kazemaru asked.

"Just let it be like this until we find a way to break the spell" Kira replied with a sigh.

"Okay" Kazemaru said.

"Don't tell anyone about this though" Kira requested.

"Best friends know not to tell" Kazemaru said, smiling at her, "it'll be our secret"

**.;.**

"I know your secret"

Kira nearly choked on her tofu at what Haruna had just said.

_Start crying,_ she thought, _no, play it cool._

"What secret?" she asked, shooting Haruna her trademark big, fake, cheesy grin.

It was lunch period and the two girls were sitting at their usual table in the lunch room.

"Come on, Aki told me" Haruna teased the other girl.

Kira blinked at her, "Aki?"

"That you're playing with the school band in the school annual" Haruna confessed finally.

"Oh, that" Kira said, calming down a bit.

"Why? Any more secrets miss hotshot?" Haruna asked with a giggle.

"No" Kira said quickly looking down at her pathetic tofu stir fry, "no secrets"

**.;.**

Kira waved goodbye to the rest of the school band as she walked out of the school, later that afternoon after her music practice.

"Oh, come on" she said to herself and started running as rain began to drizzle slowly.

She searched her bag pack for her umbrella but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Hey! Kira!"

She looked up to see Genda waving at her.

"Need a lift?" he asked, standing besides a rather posh BMW like Natsumi's.

"Uh, sure" Kira said running up to him and getting in as the rain beat down harder, "thanks" she added.  
>"My house is just two blocks away, you can come over if you want" Genda said.<p>

"Okay, cool" Kira said because she really didn't have anything to do at home.

**.;.**

"This is where you live?" Kira asked amazed, because the house looked more like a five star hotel.

"Uh, yeah" Genda replied, getting down as the car stopped near the front door.

"Wow" was the only thing Kira could say.

"I know what you're thinking" Genda said to her, "_spoilt little rich kid_, right?"

Kira smiled, "yeah, the thought did cross my mind" she confessed.

**.;.**

"You have your own ice skating rink?" Kira asked star stuck as Genda led her into a fully air-conditioned, cold room.

"My mom was a figure skater" Genda told her, "that's why"

"_Was_?" Kira asked, pulling out a pair of skates from the shelf he had shown her.

"Uh, she died when I was two" Genda replied, as he put on his skates.

"I'm sorry" Kira said deciding not to push the topic.

"Careful" Genda warned her as she stepped onto the ice.

"You've skated before?" he asked her, as she twirled around without falling.

"Not on such a smooth surface" Kira replied.

"Lake?"

"Pond behind our old house" Kira told him.

"Nice," Genda said, following her lead.

"You've all the makings of a good figure skater" Genda said after a while.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you can skate, you're graceful and-"

"And?" Kira asked.

"You're obsessed about winning" Genda replied, in barely a whisper.

"I'm _not_ obsessed about winning, okay?" Kira said, stopping suddenly and scowling at the boy.

"Yes, you are", Genda said, "You just don't know it yet"

**.;.**

"It stopped raining" Kira said as they walked out of the skate room, "I better get going"

"Okay" Genda said, leading her to the door.

"Hey, wait" Genda said suddenly just as Kira was about to leave.

"Yeah?" Kira asked, turning back.

"Do you have a date for the school prom?" Genda asked.

"No, why?" Kira replied, unsure, because she had half mind of not going.

"Would you like to go with me, then?" Genda asked.

"As friends" he added quickly.

"Sure" Kira said, smiling at him.

"Okay, cool" Genda said.

Kira waved goodbye to him and started walking towards her house and suddenly, all she could feel was joy.

**.;.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews would really be appreciated. **


	6. life is crazy

**Practical Magic**

**Chapter five**

"Wanna go do something?" Kira heard Aki say on the phone.

"Uh, okay, what?" she asked.

"Well, Natsumi and Haruna want to go pick out dresses for the prom. Wanna come?"

"Sure" Kira replied.

"Okay, see you at the mall in twenty minutes."

**.;.**

"Kira! Here!" Aki shouted, waving her hand.

Natsumi, Haruna and Rika were standing besides her.

"Hi" Kira greeted, running up to where they were standing.

"Finally some all-girls time!" Rika shouted enthusiastically, grabbing Aki and practically dragging her along as everyone else followed.

"I know this really cool place called 'three and five'," Rika said, "let's go there first."

**.;.**

"Ohmigosh!" Rika squealed as Haruna walked out of the changing room, "you look awesome!"

Kira had to agree that Haruna did look quite stunning in the cute indigo dress.

Rika had tried on at least half a dozen dresses before finally deciding upon a white one with red lace.

Meanwhile, Haruna had picked out a flowing maroon dress and forced Aki to try it on.

Natsumi bought a black halter dress with a red rose at the neck and then picked out a dress for Kira.

"Here, try this," Natsumi said.

Kira looked at the simple yet pretty, green dress. It looked elegant.

"You look really nice, Kira" Aki said when Kira tried it on, as Haruna and Rika nodded in agreement.

"Will you take it?" Natsumi asked.

"Uh," Kira said, glancing at the tag near the neck which read _Chanel_, "no"

"Why not?" Rika asked.

"I can't-" Kira replied quietly, "I can't afford it"

"Oh, well, don't mind it. You'll look pretty all the same," Aki said, trying to cheer her up.

"Okay," Kira said, "I'll just ask my mom to pick something up for me"

**.;.**

**Disclaimer: if I did own IE, I would've been rich, but I'm not.**

**A/N: filler. Hopefully, next chapter will be longer.**

**Can you guess what color dress her mom will get her?**

**A virtual rose to anyone who guesses the correct color.**


	7. pink and frills

**Practical magic.**

**Chapter six.**

Kira blinked at her reflection in the mirror.

And she could barely say a word.

The dress was pink.

Pink.

_PINK,_ for god's sake!

"No one wears pink to the prom ma! I'm sixteen not six!" she had shouted at her mom.

"Oh, come on honey, you look gorgeous." Her mom had replied half way out the door because she was late for a meeting with her client.

As in ten minutes, Genda was coming to pick her up and Kira looked like a giant cherry blossom.

The dress had like seven layers of frills and reached down to the ground.

"I'm not going," Kira said to herself.

**.;.**

Genda knocked the door of Kira's house, feeling a little nervous.

The door opened just a crack and Kira poked her head out.

"Hi" Genda said wondering why Kira was not opening the door fully.

"Go home, I'm not coming" Kira said bluntly and slammed the door in his face.

Genda blinked at the door and then shouted, "Hey! You can't do that to me!"

"You know what?" Kira said opening the door and poking out her head again, "I can. And I'm just about to do that again"

And slammed the door shut again.

"Well, at least give me a reason" Genda said to the closed door.

Kira blinked through the little gap in the door and sighed.

"I'm sorry" she said, "but take a look at _this_"

And she opened the door revealing herself wearing a pink, frilly gown straight out of the _Disney princess._

"Wow" Genda said, not knowing how to react, "you look pretty"

Kira rolled her eyes, "_pretty _he says"

"I look like- no, I _am _a giant cherry blossom," she snapped flinging herself down on the couch.

Genda sat down besides her and sighed, "Yeah, you do look like a cherry blossom"

The girl scowled and hit him with a pillow.

"Ouch- I'm kidding!" he said moving back a little.

"You haven't even seen the whole set yet" Kira said sarcastically.

She pulled out a silver tiara out of a box and put it on her head.

"A crown" Genda said, "just what you needed"

"Oh, no watch _this_" Kira snapped.

She clapped her hands two times and the tiara lit up with a pink glow.

Now that was too much for Genda to control and he burst out in a fit of laughter.

Offended, Kira pulled out the tiara from her hair and threw it at Genda.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Genda said, dodging the tiara.

"You never should've asked me," Kira mumbled, folding her arms.

"hey, come on now, you can't miss out the prom because of that" Genda said, "just wear a pair of jeans"

Kira looked up, "really?"

"Yeah"

"You won't mind?"

"Not at all"

The girl's eyes lit up, "give me two minutes"

And she ran upstairs to change.

**.;.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is so short and kind of OOC but hey! That's all I could think of. I hope I'll update soon. Special thanks to all you people who're sticking with my immature writing. I love you guys!**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

**p.s. i'm sorry noone could guess that it was _pink :D_**

**anyways, here's a rose for trying: **)-'-

**thankyou!  
><strong>


End file.
